


Come una principessa azteca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Madara è un boss mafioso intenzionato a conquistare la giovane Sakura.Scritto per il MadaSaku weekend.Prompt: fiaba.





	Come una principessa azteca

Come una principessa azteca  
  


Madara scostò la pesante tenda di velluto rosso e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando i grattacieli illuminati che si stagliavano contro il cielo notturno. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Gli affari ti preoccupano?” si sentì domandare.

Il boss si strinse la cravatta candida, i suoi occhi rossi brillarono nella penombra della stanza, si volse e guardò la giovane avanzare verso di lui.

“Non voglio che nessun’ombra oscura offuschi i nostri fugaci incontri. La tua presenza mi allieta e la tua voce sembra quella di una dea” disse.

Sakura avvampò e volse lo sguardo, giocherellò con uno degli orecchini d’argento che indossava.

“Canto solo per diletto, non per professione, lo sai” sussurrò.

Madara le indicò con una mano una tavolata apparecchiata, i lunghi capelli neri gli ondeggiavano lungo le spalle, arrivandogli fino ai glutei.

“Posso offrirti la cena qui, nel mio appartamento, o ti sembrerà sconveniente?” domandò.

Sakura sorrise, piegando le labbra tinte da un rossetto rosa chiaro.

“Qui andrà bene” sussurrò.

“Prima, però, ci sarebbe una cosa. Alla galleria d’arte mi hai fatto vedere delle opere meravigliose e mi hai permesso di comprate alcuni pezzi unici”. Iniziò a dire Madara. Cercò nella tasca interna della giacca nera, sfiorò il calcio della pistola nascosta sotto il panciotto bianco, ed estrasse un cofanetto di velluto blu. “Ora, permettimi di farti avere qualcosa che io considero d’elevata estetica, anche se magari non è arte nel senso canino del termine”. Aggiunse.

Sakura batté le palpebre e si avvicinò a lui, il vestito blu a tubino senza maniche che indossava metteva in risalto le forme del suo corpo a ogni suo impacciato movimento.

Madara aprì il cofanetto e fece scivolare fuori il collier d’argento, le luci della città si rifletterono nelle gemme blu notte.

“Non ci credo, è bellissimo. Per me?” domandò Sakura con voce tremante.

Madara glielo infilò nel collo sottile e le accarezzò la guancia, sfiorandole i corti capelli rosa.

“Non ti rende giustizia” si scusò.

“Non posso accettare, è troppo” mormorò Sakura.

Madara le prese delicatamente la mano e la condusse al tavolino, facendola accomodare.

“Insisto. Mi auguro che guardandola, tu possa pensare a me. Ti prego di accettarla” disse.

Sakura strinse le gambe e chinò il capo, le sue lunghe ciglia fremettero.

“Se ci tieni così tanto, non posso fare altrimenti” sussurrò.

Madara le sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei e si accomodò nella sedia dall’altra parte del tavolo.

Sakura guardò nel piatto e sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo una fetta di torta al cioccolato.

“È la mia preferita” sussurrò.

< L’ho presa anche dalla tua pasticceria preferita, prediligendola alla migliore della città solo per te > pensò Madara.

“Conosci la leggenda azteca per la pianta di cioccolato?” domandò.

“Mi faresti l’onore di narrarmela?” domandò Sakura. La luce della candela davanti al suo viso si rifletteva nelle sue iridi verde smeraldo.

“Nella città d’oro, c’era una principessa dalla bellezza impareggiabile, come il piumaggio variopinto degli uccelli del paradiso, ma dalla tenacia ferrea. Quando il suo popolo cadde in mano nemica, a seguito di una conquista, venne torturata; ma lei non rivelò mai dove si trovava il tesoro del suo popolo. Il suo sposo era stato ucciso in guerra e nessuno poté impedire che la torturassero fino alla morte. La sua caparbietà e la sua forza colpirono gli dei, che decisero di tramutare il suo spirito nella pianta del cacao” rispose Madara.

Sakura alzò il capo.

“Perché mi hai raccontato questa ‘fiaba?” domandò.

“Perché tu assomigli a quella principessa. Vuoi rimanere al mio fianco, come mia fidanzata?” chiese Madara.

Sakura sorrise, il suo viso era luminoso.

“Con molto piacere” rispose con voce tremante.

 


End file.
